The Great Mouse Detective VHS 1992
FBI Warning * Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Aladdin * Splash Magazine * Samara * Butter Flavor Crisco * Technics Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * London 1897 Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Film by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * "The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective" * With the Voice Talents of ** Jesse White - Basil ** Dan Hennessey - Dawson ** Catherine O'Hara - Silveia ** Mona Marshall - Olivia ** Vincent Price - Professor Ratigan ** Candy Candido - Fidget ** Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson ** Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen ** and John Stephenson as Flaversham * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * Associate Producer: James Wang * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Music Composed and Conducted by: Henry Mancini * Original Songs by: ** Music: Henry Mancini ** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh * Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements, Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Executive Producers: Robert Rodriguez, Dulcy Singer * Produced by: Burny Mattinson, Lisa Simon, Arlene Sherman, Tony Geiss * Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, Jon Stone Chapters * Kidnapped * Dawson Finds Olivia ("Where is My Father") * Enter Basil of Baker Street * Enter Professor Ratigan * Ratigan meets Silveia * "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Unusual Footprints * Here's Toby/"Adventure is Wonder" * At the Toy Store * Fidget Kidnaps Olivia/The Chase * 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunion * The School * Ratigan's Plan * "My Golly of Super" * Ratigan's Disguised Mr. Safario * Basil and Dawson's Leave the School * Basil's Observation * At the Pub * Ratigan's Disguised Captain Flut * "Let Me Be Good to You" * The Bar Fight/Following Fidget * Basil and Ratigan's Confrontation * "The Lost on the Way"/Silveia's Sad Day * Ratigan's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon" * Silveia's Rescure Mission/The Queen's Doom * 'We Set the Trap Off Now'/Silveia to the Rescure * At Buckingham Palace * The Big Ben Chase * The Big Ben Brawl/Silveia vs. Ratigan * 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case Ending Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw * Conceived and Written by: Tony Geiss * Based on the "Basil of Baker Street" Book Series by: Eve Titus and Paul Galdone * Inspired by the works of: Arthur Conan Doyle * Associate Producers: Martin G. Baker, Lawrence S. Mirkin * Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Director & Character Design: Milt Kahl * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White * Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Victor DiNapoli * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, John Norton, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III * Color Styling: Jim Coleman * Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards * Special Effects: George Clark * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton * Audio: Blake Norton * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Gary 'The Wrecker' A. Hecker * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron and Bob Singleton * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Dick Lieb * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Connor * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Vocalist: Kevin Dorsey * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Assistant Film Editor: Scot Scalise * Videotape Editor: Matty Powers * 2nd Unit Director: Emily Squires * Associate Directors: Robert J. Emerick, Ted May * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester * Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, Fujiko Miller, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Manny Gutierrez * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Check: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Additional Voice Talents of: ** Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes ** Laurie Mann as Watson ** June Foray as The Teacher ** Frank Oz as Mr. Safario ** Vincent Price as Captain Flut ** Shani Wallis as Lady Mouse ** Ellen Hitzhugh as Bar Maid ** Walker Edmiston as Citizen ** Barrie Ingham as Bartholomew ** Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse ** Mel Blanc as the Horses ** Charles Fleischer as Various Voices ** Frank Welker as Toby the Dog/Felicia the Cat * Mouse Kids: Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston * Songs: ** "Where is My Father" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Mona Marshall ** "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus ** "Adventure is Wonder" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Jesse White, Dan Hennessey, Mona Marshall ** "My Golly of Super" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Jesse White, Dan Hennessey and The Chorus ** "Let Me Be Good To You" *** Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester *** Produced by: Robbie Buchanan *** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. ** "The Lost on the Way" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Catherine O'Hara and The Chorus ** "Goodbye, So Soon" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus ** "Goodbye, So Soon (Reprise)" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: The Chorus * Puppets and Stop Motions by: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin with Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Noel MacNeal * Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Puppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Sara Paul, Robert McCormack * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Niles Goodsite * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Choreographer: Gillian Lynne * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Richard Grigonis * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Engineer in Charge: Mark Schubin * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Video: Bob Haight * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Color Timing: Phil Hetos, Dale Grahn * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * This film is dedicated to the memory of: Basil Rathbone, Hans Conried, Nigel Bruce * Mobile Facilities Provided by: Reeves Teletape * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Special Thanks to: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Prints by Technicolor® * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * No. 28113 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Stay tuned for a previews of Three Disney Classics, Coming to Home Video/Coming on Videocasette This Fall Closing Previews *Freaky Friday *The Rescuers Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming This Fall to Home Video Closing Previews * Beauty and the Beast Category:1992 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:1990s Category:The Great Mouse Detective